Jane Doe
by moony-at-your-service
Summary: What can go wrong when I, Percy Jackson, met a girl at my part-time job? Right, she's a mystery. Literally.


**Author's Note:** I really hope that you guys like this, since I've put my time in it. This the first oneshot that I've made, so a bit of criticism would be nice. :)

- Alex

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

** Jane Doe**

I placed a stack of puzzles on the shelve, without much gusto as my manager (Mr. D) would have liked. I don't know why the heck I applied for the job, besides the money to collect for a new car. Though Paul had lend me his car to drive to school, I wasn't sure that I was welcomed to ride it again after I crashed into the pole in an intersection. In my defence, my ADHD distracted me when a flash of lighting came through the sky, and when I turned left I forgot to look where I was driving (I was thinking about how lightning was made). And it happened to be raining too. Yeah, I wasn't known for good luck.

And because of my ADHD I couldn't stay still; I became distracted; I always seemed to be … fidgeting. It became annoying when going to bed, especially when I wasn't all that sleepy. My moving limbs prevented me from sleeping well.

After looking around for a space to stack the extra two puzzle boxes and didn't find any, I took the liberty to quickly stash them next to the scented candles before anyone else could see me.

I was about to take the the cart back to the storage room, when Luke came over to me in a hurry, his body arched forward and his arm wrapped around his stomach. His skin looked slightly green, and his face was scrunched up as if consentrating on not throwing up. I felt unsure if I wanted Luke to approach me, but he was in front of me before I could at least pretend that I didn't see him. Out of nowhere he placed his card on my chest (shoved) and I instinctavely got it.

"Perce, take over for me." Luke said quickly, and then proceeded to go over to the bathroom, totally forgetting that there was a private one for just the employees.

I sighed (very greatful that he didn't puke on me) and looked at the card that had Luke's face. His ID resided on the right in bold numbers, his name, position, and the store's emblem. The picture was on the right corner, showing his neatly trimmed blonde hair, the wide mischevious grin revealing his pearly white teeth, and on his face ran a long white scar across his face. I remember seeing him for the first time when he began working, and his scar totally made me hesitant to approach him, until I saw him smile at me and introduce himself etcetera etcetera. I'd been a bit guilty after that. You know, for judging him.

Luke was the cashier for this braniac store that sells a bunch of smart people stuff. He was the preferred one, and was once claimed 'Employee of the Month' when I remembered clearly that the store didn't have that. I will admit that I was slightly jealous. Okay, jealous big time. But you really can't blame, because all of the customers talk about both of us and which one was nicer. I can be nice too!

Gods, every time another customer walked in here, I didn't know what the heck they were talking about half the time. That's why I avoided customers to avoid any awkward situations. I didn't like to turn down people when they asked for my help, so that's why I kept the distance.

Hm. That's probably why none of them prefer me.

I was walking to the front of the store to cover for Luke when I noticed a kid about to open the door to the bathroom. I quickly jogged over to him and I raised my voice slightly, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you, kid." I said.

The kid with black unruly hair and pale complexion turned to look at him. His dark eyes looked at him questioningly, his eyebrow raised. He thankfully let go of the handle and faced me, "Why?" He asked slowly, as if unsure if what to say.

"Are you puke-tolerant?" I asked him, raising a brow at him also.

The kids face instantly morphed into a face of disgust and he stepped away from the door, "Eugh!"

I cracked my first grin from the whole day that I was working here, "Thought so." After a second thought I took out the keys to the store's rooms and gestured the kid to follow me, and walked to the makeup isle. I looked around and my gaze wandered to the nail polish. I chuckled, remembering a friend from Rome who tried on a light pink polish as a dare. His girlfriend wouldn't tell him how to get rid of it, so he was stuck with it for a week or so.

I finally arrived in front of the 'Employees Bathroom' and unlocked the door. I opened it wide for the kid, "Knock yourself out."

A faint pink blush blended into the kid's face, finally putting color into it. He looked at me skeptically, "It's not some kind of 'lights-shut-off-a-girl-comes-out' kind of trick is it?"

I just rolled my eyes and pushed the kid inside with a chuckle. It was slightly surprising that the kid did the same. And then I went back to the journey of going to the cashier section. I instantly spotted an old woman standing there with a stiff posture. I mentally groaned when I recognized the brown whool sweater and the tight bun. With a slight drag on my feet, I went over there while pinning the card on my pocket and placed myself behind the counter. I put on my friendliest 'please-hurry-up' look.

"Where's Luke?" she snapped at him, immediately recognizing my face. We had a few bad experienced before. She once claimed that I stole something from her, a light bulb I think. Of course I told her that I didn't, and she nearly screeched at me saying that I was a robber. I kindly reminded her that I was a worker and could just steal one anyways without having to take a way hers. I clearly wasn't thinking that time (I was exhausted; swim team practice, early hour extra curricular class? Come on!) and I felt it was perfectly normal to say something like that. Until Mr D, the store's manager, heard what I said. He completely dismissed the fact that my hair was wet, I had dark circles under his eyes, and couldn't barely keep them open. (My schedule was horrible at the time) Thankfully Luke saved me from getting fired and I thanked him for that. And that's why I was going to put up with the witch.

"He's currently in a bad physical state Miss Dodds," I recited the words I always heard my mom say when I watched a doctor TV show. She had a habit of mumbling her thoughts during TV or a movie.

She glared at me and grunted in a very manly manner. Thinking that she was stuck wit me, she placed — more like slammed — a stack of flower seed packets on the counter, a puzzle box (not the ones I was stacking before), a hair comb, vitamins, and a knitting kit.

I cursed inwardly, realizing this was going to take forever. My math skills were basically to Hades. I looked behind her and saw that the line was forming, and for a scary second I forgot the prices of the seed packets, but then remembered it. I couldn't afford to screw up again. I counted them, and got eleven. I placed the price of them on the computer next to me; eight twenty-five.

"That's a lot of seeds," I commented, and grabbed the puzzle box and the vitamins. She just glared at me.

I looked at the door to my front when I saw it swing open, its little golden bell rang. And then in came a girl. Well, not a girl; a smart looking teenage girl. She had blonde princess curls, which hung losely around her face while the rest of her hair was tied back, from what it seemed. Her skin was tan, and her body was athletic; it was the usual Californian look. She wore a light blue lose shirt with a grey tank top underneath (her blue shirt exposed her shoulder), short blue jeans, and white — not that white — worn sneakers. It seemed as if time slowed down a bit, but knowing from previous knowledge it was my brain doing the (I've seen an episode of Brain Games) whole 'ohh-look-at-this-girl-lets-slow-down-time-haha-th is-is-fun'. I felt myself swallow, and my neck and back was heating up.

_What's her name?_ I wondered.

Just then her head turned over to my direction, her eyebrows were raised. I quickly looked to Miss Dodds (I know that she knew I was looking at her, okay?) which totally ruined my 'at peace' mood. She looked furious and her hand went over to mine. I automatically let go of what I was holding — I was kind of taken off guard — and pulled back, which dropped the contents from my hand. I watched in horror as the things fell to the floor, and as my mind had predicted, the puzzle box ripped open and the bottle of vitamins broke, which spilled both pills and puzzle pieces to the white ground and some on the counter. There was a second of silence from everyone and I looked at the lady with an apogoletic expression.

"Oh my Gods I am so sorry!" I practically yelled in panic. "I didn't mean — I mean you just — I — Oh Gods!" I scooped everything from the counter and placed them on a basket … which happened to be the trash.

I literally heard her growling and I quickly scanned the comb and the knitting kit for her, told her her price (thirty eight and five cents), then hastily grabbed for the phone, "Clean up at the register." My voice rang around the store, making me wince.

"JACKSON!" A voice roared.

I winced again and turned around to face Manager D, and as he neared he saw that his face was a uninviting shade of purple, which almost blended with the uniform for the store. My ADHD got me off track, reminding me that I didn't like the uniform, it reminded me too much of grape vines. I once had a nightmare about them.

He glared at me and looked at the mess around him, "Where's Luke?" he demanded.

I debated on telling him the truth or just lie about his whereabouts. If I told him the truth he would get mad at Luke for abandoning his duties and leaving all the job to his other worker friend (yeah right). But Mr D didn't look like his patience was staying long, because he took two slows steps forward to him, completely ignoring the customer's stares of interest in what he was going to do next. Hopefully not skin me alive, really.

I stuttered, "He … he's at the bathroom." I prayed that I didn't get fired. I needed this job, no matter how irritating it is at how people understand every single complicated word that comes out of others' mouths. Oh, and how every costumer seemed to play favorites between Luke and me. Sure, I have a problem with answering questions, guiding them, or even saying 'have a nice day', but it's a working progress. There's been two times where I had said that and nobody thought I was saying goodbye to my crush or something.

He narrowed his eyes at him, as if trying to see if he was lying. Which he wasn't, because if he wanted to know, he could have just gone to the bathroom — horsebull! He looked at the ground, anywhere but him, to avoid looking at the employees bathroom. Great Percy, first allowing a kid having privelges and then ruining someone's items. What else can you do wrong?

Mr D's gaze went to Miss Dodds and he walked over to the counter. He pushed me aside, not before whispering something in my ear, "I'll see you in my office," He pushed me out of the counter. He turned to look at me and said snapped loudly, "Bring the lovely woman her vitamins and another puzzle."

I don't know what was wrong with me at that moment, but I bowed slightly. I straight up freaking bowed like a dog. I don't know what on earth provoked me to do something like that, but it embarrassed me when I heard some laughter in the crowd. I turned around quickly and shuffled my feet towards the longest route to the puzzles.

_Great_, I thought. _I embarrassed myself in front of smart people._

I saw a box of two hundred and four pieces, where it makes a picture of a lavender branch. I hummed in mock appreciation and pretended to look at it interestingly.

"Is this good old-lady material?" I asked in a whisper while I inspected it. "Oh well." I shrugged and carried it with me to the Medicine Isle.

I rattled the box in my hands while I skimmed through the bottles of organic pills. Manager D did say to get another bottle of vitamins for her, nothing else specifically. So I actually have the liberty to snatch whatever I want.

But then he probably didn't ask the lady on purpose to see if I was paying attention to the customers. Honestly, I just scan and then tell them the price, not check their groceries! Either way, I'm just a stock boy gods damn!

During my haze of irritation I just picked whichever seemed least appealing to me, looked at the label, and tossed it in the air. I turned around just in time to catch it and I screamed slightly when I saw the girl from the entrance (you know, the one that distracted me and made all of this possible?) looking at me with one book in each hand.

I felt hot in my face when I stood in my full height. (She was roughly a 5'7 and I was a full 5'11) My eyes flickered to the books, and then back to her face. Her stormy grey eyes seemed to be critizising me at the time, as if wondering if I had enough knowledge or something. But the confusing part was that she wouldn't look at me for at least two seconds. Mostly my eyes, though that's understandable. My mom, Sally (greatest mom in the world, just saying), told me that my green eyes could calm someone down, or rile someone up.

She told me this in a less poetic manner of course.

But then I thought about how the heck am I supposed to know if I know what she thinks I know? Gods that's so confusing. I already screwed up once as a cashier, because I got distracted by the very same person standing in front of me (Which by the way, her attractiveness wasn't helping any matters either). Who knows if I give her the wrong information that she needs, and end up messing up my chances with her?

_And really_, a voice said in my head. _why would she give you, a teen with ADHD, a whacky name, a chance?_

Slightly disencouraged by my thoughts I cleared my throat and put on my 'I-know-everything' face, "What do you need?" my voice sounded strained and dry, which didn't exactly help because I'm trying to sound presentable.

Still looking down she said, "Do you have any idea which book has more mythological knowledge in it? Because I'm torn between this one" — she held up the small black paperback with a small colorful drawing of Perseus on a pegasus with dark golden letters saying MYTHOLOGY — "and this one." her hand went up to show an even thicker book with a light brown covering and dark brown Greek inscription in it, and it said THE LIFE AND TIMES OF GREEK GODS. (So that's how her voice sounds like.)

When I saw the books, I nearly crumbled to the floor in relief. Because I knew this stuff! In my Latin class with Mr Brunner I actually had an A+, and my attention span was longer. I don't know where my infatuation with this whole Greek Mythology came from (my mom assumes it's because of my biological dad, Poseidon.), but that's least of my problems. It's actually a subject where I don't trip over my words and second guess myself, like I do most of the time. And a bonus; I can impress her and actually make her think that I work here because I love to learn. (Which I do, in some circumstances.)

So with a small grin on my face I answered her, "See, it depends on whether you want the old stories, or the new and 'improved' ones." I gently got the black paperback from her hands — she didn't seem to mind, I think — and held it out for her to see. "This one you want to get if you're looking for a more original version. It even has pictures to capture some of the moments, and information about the Gods in their Roman and Greek form. This also helps with essays and any homework, and all in all you're looking at a cultural side, since this person who made the book has a weird name." I squinted slightly at the authors' name, and gave it back to her. She took it and looked at me with her grey eyes again, and I truly hoped that I didnt get red.

I took the other one once she looked down from my gaze. I looked at the back of the cover, my heart pounding and feeling excited. I know this book, I've heard a lot of people talk about it and discuss it. It won't be difficult to tell her that this was a more conversational.

The book slid out of my hands and it fell to the floor.

I cursed inwardly and picked it up, dusting it off softly with my hands, "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

She smiled softly and I couldn't help but smile back, "It's alright. Either way, you already made me change my mind." she placed her hand on the LIFE AND TIMES OF GREEK GODS and it was placed against my chest. My ADHD and male hormones made it clear to me that her hand was just several papers away from my chest.

_I barely know her, jeez! _I thought.

I swallowed and tried to look like it isn't affecting me.

"You can keep that one. Thank you…" she looked at my name tag as her hand slid off and flopped back at her side. "Perseus?" one eyebrow was raised questioningly.

I cursed my name, "Percy, actually." I corrected, tossing the book on the shelve behind her that was full of journals.

"Jackson! The nice lady is still waiting for you to bring her her needed supplies." The speakers rang out.

I smiled lightly at her, wishing I didn't have to leave her. I wanted to stay some more, and keep looking at her. So I was sad when she turned around after the announcement was made. She probably remembered that I was a crazy guy that threw old ladies' pills to the trash can. Mr Old Lady Pills Guy.

I silently sighed and picked up the puzzle and bottle then walked to the opposite direction that she was. I wanted to turn around and see her, and I wanted to run over there, give Miss Dodds her items, and get it over with to just catch a glimpse of her. But knowing my luck Manager D would keep me and then send me to the office.

It was three steps before I heard my name behind me, and I turned around instantly, hoping it was her. To my relief it was. I resisted the urge to smile wide like a lovesick puppy. Or an obsessive one, more like.

She held up a bottle of pills, shook them, then tossed them to me. I catched them quickly, my baseball lessons with Paul finally paying off. I turned around to look at the description.

Life Strong: Helps with immune and nerve system! Also keeps bones strong, and joints pain-free! New and improved formula!

I looked up at her then, feeling my heart skip a beat when I saw her looking at me with a small smile. She waved a bit and turned around.

When I went home, I ate (while thinking about her), watched my favorite TV show (while thinking about her), and then went to bed (trying to not think about her). But then it was during the night when a thought passed, making me curse loudly and caused my mom to come to my room and scold at me (saying it was rude and that Paul had to wake up early).

_I didn't know her name._


End file.
